The present invention relates to magnetic disc storage equipment used in a connected manner with a computer, such as a personal computer.
Conventionally, a magnetic head of magnetic disc storage equipment is shifted to a desired track by an open-loop control. Therefore, high accuracy is needed in the shifting mechanism for shifting the magnetic head, and the cost reduction of the production is limited by the requirements of high accuracy. However, there is another type of conventional magnetic disc storage equipment in which the magnetic head is shifted to the desired track by a closed-loop control, but a feed-back circuit provision is required in such conventional magnetic disc storage equipment so that a lower cost is not realized.